The invention relates to a brushless electric motor comprising a stator, which has pole elements, and a rotor, which is mounted rotatably in relation to the stator and comprises magnet poles of magnetic powder material bonded to form a body and a back yoke body (otherwise called a back circuit body or flux return body) carrying the magnet poles.
The invention is based on the object of conceiving such an electric motor in such a way that it can be produced at the lowest possible cost.